The present invention relates to a CPU cooling arrangement, in which a retainer plate is attached to the back side of a CPU receptacle to secure a heat sink to the CPU receptacle, enabling the heat sink to be firmly maintained in contact with the CPU in the CPU receptacle.
When the CPU of a computer is operated, it produces much heat. During the operation of the CPU, heat must be quickly carried away. Various heat sinks have been disclosed for use to dissipate heat from a CPU, and have appeared on the market. When a heat sink is attached to a CPU module, or a CPU receptacle which holds a CPU, retainer or fastener means must be used to fix the heat sink and the CPU module or CPU receptacle together.